The Original Ninja
by totallymagical
Summary: Ziva is 562 year old vampire who is working at NCIS when her seemingly normal life is turned upside down when an Original asks her a favor.
1. An orginal favor

My name is Ziva David and I have got a secret that no one will guess. If you had 1000 chances you still probably wouldn't get it right. You're probably dying with curiosity trying to find out so, I'll tell you my secret I'm a vampire.

I was a human for 18 years before I was turned in 1470 by an Original Rebekah Michelson. Rebekah saved my life when she turned me, which is ironic because technically we're dead. Anyway, after she turned me she asked me to come back to the New World with her and her family I accepted. I grew close to her family and I felt like I was a member of it. But despite Rebekah's warnings I began a friend's with benefits type of relationship with her brother Klaus that was on and off for a couple of centuries.

Klaus isn't exactly sane some would say he's a psychopath and well, they'd be right. I didn't help matters much when, Rebekah turned me Klaus saw someone that he could teach. And he taught me well he taught me how to kill and how to enjoy it. After almost three centuries I left Rebekah and her family because Klaus got cursed, went insane (More so than he already was), he became convinced I was evil, and tortured me for three weeks.

After that I couldn't be around him so I left. I spent the next couple of centuries traveling the world and never staying in one place for too long. Until a couple of years ago when I came back to America I decided that I could do some good and decided to work for a government agency called NCIS. Of course they don't know I'm a vampire and I got the job through compulsion. And they really don't know that I sometimes kill people some of the time I feel guilty, but hey a girl's got to eat.

I've settled into a nice life here I have a job and friends some might say it's a normal life. Except it's not a normal life because I'm not normal and certainly not human and I don't delude myself into believing that I am. And lately, I've had a bed feeling that something big is going to happen and it's going to rip my nice life to shreds. For those of you that would call me cynical well I'll just have you know that I was right.

It all started one night as I was leaving work "so, Ziva when are you going to let me take you out on a date?" Tony DiNozzo asked me as we were heading towards the elevator. "How many times do I have to keep saying 'no' for you to get the point? I don't want to go out with you and besides it's against Gibbs' rules." He grinned "see now your lips say one thing but your eyes tell a different story." I shook my head as we stepped onto the elevator "you're incorrigible, you know that." "That's what they tell me." After he got off the elevator I laughed to myself I mean Tony and I dating was almost the most ridiculous thing I'd ever heard. Starting with the fact that Tony can even deal with dating women his own age how would he handle dating someone over 500?

As I walked across the parking garage I felt something move behind me "come out now and maybe I won't break your neck." I said. Not even ½ second later a man stood in front of me a man that I've not seen in almost three years. "Elijah." I said genuinely surprised. Elijah is Rebekah and Klaus's older brother and possibly the sanest one in the entire family. "Ziva, it is good to see you." He said formally. "It's good to see you to, but I'm guessing this isn't a social call. What's wrong?" he then had that look in his eyes that can only mean one thing. "It's Klaus." He said. "No." I said before using super speed to get to my car. He did the same thing and appeared right before me. "Ziva listen." He said then I interrupted him "No whatever it is no. I'm done with Klaus." He grabbed my shoulder "Listen." He said using a small amount of compulsion. I looked at him and he let go of my shoulder.

"Klaus is going to have a child with a werewolf." He said maybe he's not the sane one after all. "That's impossible. Vampires can't have children it's one of the side effects of being dead." I said convinced that Elijah had lost his mind. "You're right. Vampires can't have children but werewolves can and as you're aware Klaus is part werewolf." He explained. "Even if I believed you, which I don't tell me what this has to do with me." I said crossing my arms. "I'm having trouble getting through to him you of all people know how stubborn he is. And I truly believe he is not beyond redemption and this baby will be his chance." "I'm still waiting for the part where this has anything to do with me." I said impatiently.

"I was hoping that you would come back to New Orleans with me and you could talk to him." "What makes you think he'd to listen to me?" "You've always had an influence over him and the baby isn't the only reason I came here. We've have some trouble with the witches in New Orleans and Rebekah and I could use your help." "Elijah, you and Rebekah are like famliy to me and I want to help but that doesn't change the fact that the last time I saw Klaus he stabbed me and told me to stay away from him. I got the message he doesn't want me around."

"Ziva, please as a favor to me will you come back with me?" he said almost pleadingly. I sighed "as a favor to you I promise to think about it." "I suppose that's the best I can hope for." Elijah said. Before turning to leave "We're staying in the governor's mansion if you decide to come." He added before disappearing into the night.

I got in my car drove home and did what I promised I thought about it. I set my keys down on my counter and thought. While I have absolutely no desire to see Klaus again but if Rebekah and Elijah are in trouble I owe it to them to help. They'd given me a family when I had none and we were a family for three hundred years. Plus I owe Rebekah my life I still remember what she said to me when I asked her why she saved me "Us girls have got to stick together." I sighed again I know what I have to do now even though it will probably cost me my sanity.


	2. Welcome to New Orleans

The next morning I woke up with my entire plan in my head. I got up and drove to the navy yard, walked into NCIS, and went straight up to director Vance's office. I waited outside his office for about 15 minutes until his secretary told me I could go in. I walked into his office "Officer David. What can I do for you?" I smiled when he said 'Officer David' it was surprisingly easy to convince them all I was on loan from Mossad granted compulsion did play a factor. "I need to take some time off I have a family emergency. I should be back in few weeks." "I thought you didn't have any family." I did not have time for this. I looked in his eyes "I'm going to take a few weeks off and you're going to let me. I'll call you when I'm coming back." I said then he looked like everyone did after compulsion was used on them slightly confused and very agreeable. "OK have a safe trip, Officer David." He said as I walked out of his office.

As I was waiting for the elevator I ran into Abby, the forensic scientist here. "Ziva, where you going?" she asked with a concerned look on her face. "I have a family emergency I have to deal with. I'll probably be back in a few weeks." "Is everything OK?" again I decided to use compulsion "everything's fine I'll be OK. Don't worry Abby and please let the rest of the team know." I said then turned toward the elevator and left.

I went to the Airport and got on the next flight to Louisiana and dealing with the swirl of emotions in my head. I couldn't separate the excitement I felt about seeing Rebekah again if, the anxiety, anger and frustration I undoubtedly was going to feel when I saw Klaus, and the curiosity I had towards Elijah's proclamation of Klaus' intending fatherhood. Which I still thought was impossible and that Elijah really must be desperate for Klaus' redemption if he was going to make something like that up.

I arrived in New Orleans, bought a car, and drove to the governor's mansion. The last time I was there was over a century ago when the originals got chased out by their psychotic father. I walked up the expensive drive way stepped onto the porch and knocked on the door. That's when the thing I've been denying for two days was staring me in the face "who are you?" a girl with dark brown hair and a heartbeat coming from her uterus asked me. "Haley, who is it?" I heard a voice a say. Then the source of that voice was standing right beside the girl who answered the door. "Rebekah." I said. "Ziva? Come in please." She said happily. I walked past Haley I guess that's her name and entered the house.

"What are you doing here?" Rebekah asked me. "Elijah convinced me that Klaus could change and I've never seen a miracle up close so I decided to be worth the trip." Rebekah laughed at that. "Excuse me but, who are you?" Haley asked me. "Ziva this is Haley the mother of Klaus' miracle child, and Haley this is Ziva she's old friend of the family." Rebekah said finally introducing us. "It's nice to meet you." Haley said I could tell that she felt very awkward. "Nice to meet you to." I said with a smile still trying to wrap my brain around all this. "Rebekah can we go up to your room?" I asked in Hebrew. "Yes." She replied. Then she used her vampire speed to go up to her room and I followed doing the same.

I shut the door behind me as I entered the room. Rebekah sat down on her bed with her ankles crossed I sat down on the red chair to the left of the door. "I really thought that when Elijah told me that Klaus was having a child it was his idea of a practical joke." Rebekah laughed at that. "I thought that to but it's not." "I don't know what's scarier the idea that Klaus _could_ have a child or the idea of _Klaus _as a _father_." "I'm having trouble with that idea myself." "So, what else is going on and a knowing your family it can never just be one crisis at a time." Rebekah put her lips together "well let's see, Klaus is trying to take the city back from Marcel who is controlling it with the help of a 16 year old witch. Klaus trying to take over the city didn't surprise me but what did is she said Marcel. "Marcel? I thought he died a century ago."

"Well he didn't." she said bitterly. "How are you dealing with that?" I asked stupidly I knew she wouldn't be doing OK with that. "I'm fine." She lied. Then an idea came into my head "would you like me to kill him for you? I never liked him anyways." It was the truth I've pretty much hated him since he chose immortality over Rebekah. "No, you don't need to kill him." "OK, but if you change your mind let me know." She smiled "I will."

We spent the next couple of hours catching up I told her about NCIS and she told me about some of the things they did in Mystic Falls, Virginia. I was happy to see her again maybe this trip wouldn't destroy my sanity after all. We went downstairs because I got thirsty. I stopped abruptly when I heard "what are you doing here?" I then turned and said "it's nice to see you too, Klaus."


	3. Giving in to instinct

"What are you doing here?" he asked again. I because I'm me had to come up with a sarcastic response "well, right now I'm talking to you." He looked at me angrily and within ½ second I was pinned to the wall. "You know, most people start with a nice 'hi, hello, how are you?' _before_ they pin somebody to a wall." I said trying to ignore his closeness. "Niklaus, let her go." Elijah said. Klaus glanced over his shoulder at Elijah I heard a low growl from Klaus and he let me go.

"Well, that was fun Klaus we should do it again sometime." I said I seriously think I have a problem when it comes to aggravating Klaus. I enjoy it too much and I like getting a reaction from him good or bad. Anger flashed in his eyes and he started to look at me like I was prey. Even I know when to stop so I sped down the stairs "I'm going out for a drink." I said before turning to leave. "Wait, Ziva." Elijah called to me "we have blood bags in the fridge or you can use one of our servants but please don't go out right now." "Why can't I go out?" I questioned. "It might draw too much attention to your presence." He reasoned. "But, Elijah it's not fun if they just give it to you." I almost whined. "It's only for now. Please?" "Fine." I said with sigh. My need for blood outweighed my desire to hunt for it, for now. I looked up at Klaus he looked satisfied maybe even smug that I was being deprived of something.

I walked into the kitchen with two things on my mind the first being blood and the second being Klaus. I opened the fridge and took out a blood bag then violently slammed the door. As I brought the blood bag to my lips I thought of my relationship with Klaus in 562 years of existence no one on this planet has hurt me or loved me as much as him. Well, maybe _loved_ is a bit of a stretch but I know that he cares about me in his own psychotic away. I sucked on the blood bag trying to ignore the voices that told me that I still cared about him, in spite of all he's done to me.

Before I left the kitchen I could hear Klaus and Rebekah talking "why didn't you tell me she was here?" Klaus said angrily to Rebekah. I got a pretty good idea who the 'she' he referred to was. "I thought it would be more amusing for you to find out yourself. And I was right this is amusing." Rebekah said to Klaus and I could swear there was a hint of glee in her voice. _Glee_, like actual glee if you knew Rebekah you'd know how rare that is. I really don't understand Klaus and Rebekah's relationship she loves him no matter how many times he sticks a dagger in her heart and shoves her in a box she still loves him even when he kills her boyfriend's right in front of her. I don't understand it but I guess I shouldn't judge or we'd have a pot and kettle situation on our hands.

I threw the empty blood bag away and walked back into the living room. I looked at Rebekah and said "I'm going out for drink. Care to join me?" Elijah eyed me warily "Relax, I meant the alcoholic kind." I said to him. I looked at Rebekah again "are you in?" "It's 2:00 PM." She exclaimed. I shrugged "It's five o'clock somewhere. Are you sure?" She chuckled "Yes, I'm sure." "Suit yourself." I said before walking past her and a smirking Klaus. Right before I made to the door I heard "Ziva, do be sure not to-" I cut off Elijah's warning "draw attention to my presence. Thanks dad, I got it." He raised his eyebrows at the _dad_ comment but said nothing more. I then walked out of the door and started to formulate my plan.

My mission was simple: get basic information on this problem with the witches. Which brings me to why Klaus was smirking he knows that I like to get information in bars people don't have their guard up and alcohol makes people chatty. It's a tactic he's used once or twice, if I'm not mistaken. I seem to have knack for information gathering let's hope it works this time.

I found a bar called Rousseau's in the French Quarter that will likely shed some light on this mess. I walked into the bar and decided that every bar in the U.S has the same smell urine mixed with desperation. I sat down on a stool and the bartender asked me what I wanted. It was simple enough question "Bourbon." was my immediate answer. The bartender a women who looked to be her mid-to-late 20's smiled at me and handed me the drink. I took a sip of it and made mental note to raid the Michelson family liquor cabinet the next time I wanted a drink. I slammed it anyway and ordered another I sat there and listened for about ten minutes until I heard something I really didn't like.

"Ziva David." I cringed and turned around on the stool to face the voice. "Marcel." I said simply. "What brings you here?" he said with a fake smile on his face as he was stepping closer to me. I flashed him an equally fake smile and said "Oh, you know I'm a big fan of Mardi Gras." He chuckled "That was three months ago." I clicked my lounge "Was it? Oh well there's always next year. "He looked in my eyes clearly tired of our little game. He leaned a little closer to me "are you sure not here because you're still hung up on a certain hybrid original who keeps rejecting you?" when he said that my blood started to boil and I really wanted to rip his heart out or at the very least snap his neck, repeatedly. "I'm curious, Marcel how does it feel to know that no matter what you do you'll never beat Klaus?" his expression darkened. He looked at me with serial killer eyes he_ really_ wanted to kill me except I've got about 400 years on him and even if he could manage to kill me he knows Rebekah would kill him before I hit the ground. Still, I would welcome the attempt it would give me an excuse I haven't killed anything in about three months I assumed my next kill would be human but I'll settle for Marcel. "You're wrong, Ziva. I beat Klaus his empire is _mine_, his home is _mine_, and soon you will be mine." He said then put his hand on my cheek. That was the last straw I felt my fangs extend in my mouth and I curled my lips back, exposing them.

I've never really seen what I look like in full vamp mode but I must be pretty scary given that Marcel jumped back about 5 feet. I struggled against my instincts, which were telling me to rip out his heart and suck every patron in this bar dry. I took a few deep breaths and remembered that I told Elijah I'd keep a low profile and preforming a mini-massacre doesn't exactly scream _low profile_. I don't know how I regained my composer, but I did. Then, I went back to my conversation with Marcel "First off, you _stole_ his empire and his home, so it's not really yours. Secondly, if you ever think that I'll be with you in any way you truly have lost your mind. Lastly, don't you know that he will always be more important than you he's an original, a legend, someone people have feared for centuries, and you're just some wanna be dictator over a city in the US. Kind of pales in comparison don't ya think?"

Then I got up and left the bar leaving Marcel opened-mouthed and I hope feeling inadequate. I walked around to back of the bar where a young guy was unloading boxes from a truck. "Hi." I said with a smile. He looked up at me "Well, hi there. Can I help you?" I grinned at him looked in his eyes "Don't move, don't make a sound, and hold out you wrist." He compiled I moved closer to him and bit into his wrist. I sucked until I felt his heart beat a little weaker. Then I poked my finger on one of my fangs and squeezed my blood into his wound and watched it heal. "Forget this happened, you don't know me, go back to work."

I left him and walked around the city it really is beautiful. It was late by the time I got back to the governors' mansion. I thought everyone was asleep until, I heard Klaus drawling in his room I don't know why but it decided to go up there and see him. I walked into his room and shut the door he looked up from his sketchbook when he saw me. I nervously bit my lip "so, I saw Marcel today." He smirked "I know. He called me, to me to keep my psychotic girlfriend away from him and out of trouble. Poor lad, he sounded a little shaken. You wouldn't have anything to do would you?" I chuckled nervously "it was instinct." He looked at me again "instinct?" he questioned. "Yeah, if I remember correctly you taught me that giving into our instincts is a part of being a vampire it's what makes us great hunters." He set his sketchbook down on the night stand and was only two feet away from me before I could blink.

"I guess I did teach you that I also taught you there was a time to be in control. _But_ this isn't one of those times." Before I could even process what he meant he kissed me passionately and it felt like my mouth on fire. Not even 2 seconds later he ripped my shirt in half and fell to the floor. It then felt like he used all of his strength to throw me onto the bed.


	4. Girl talk

I woke up as ray of sun hit my face I rubbed my eyes as I remembered what happened last night. I couldn't dwell on it for long because my enhanced hearing picked up on a conversation between Rebekah and Hayley going on downstairs. "Where's Ziva?" Hayley asked. "Well, she's been here for, what twenty-six hours? So, if history's any indicator she and Klaus spent the night ripping each other's clothes off." Rebekah said. "Oh." Is all Hayley said she was clearly not expecting that answer then again who would? But Rebekah wasn't done "And she and Klaus will continue to do this for a couple of weeks during which Ziva will be happy and Klaus will be tolerable-""Well, that's good, I guess." Haley said awkwardly. "Yes. It's just peachy, until Klaus dose something all too Klaus-like and hurts her." I had a feeling that was directed at me and not Hayley. Rebekah and I have always had this awareness of each other's prescience that made no sense Elijah said I was that because of the sire bond thing. But never had and explanation for her, now I attribute it to over 5 centuries of bonding.

I got up out of Klaus' bed looking for my clothes, or what was left of them at least. My shirt was unwearable same for my bra my pants were pretty much the only thing that was still intact. So I opened Klaus' dresser drawer and took out a gray t-shirt to wear. I used vampire speed to get into Rebekah's room so I could barrow something of hers. Because my stuff was not supposed to get here for a couple of days which looking back it wasn't the best idea to send my clothes after me. Particularly because I am _not _looking forward to the lecture about to occur in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, _NOW_!

"Well, well, well" Rebekah said in a mock disapproving tone. I glanced at her sitting on her bed then went towards her closet "Rebekah can we skip the lecture this time? Ok, I'm _really_ not in the mood for it." "It's what you were in the mood for last night that's causing this conversation." I sighed pulled out a black dress shirt and grabbed a brand-new bra that she laid on her bed for me. "I didn't plan on it. It just happened." I said in my defense. "It always seems to 'just happen'. You need a new excuse." "It's not an excuse it's just what happened." "Yes I suppose you're right but the thing is it will keep happening and you'll-" Knowing what she was going to say I decided to cut her off by saying the one thing that would throw her off. I turned to look at her I clenched my fists at my waist and said "You know what? You slept with _Damon Salvatore_ and I never said anything." Her face contorted "Ugh. I can't believe _you_ pulled the Damon card." I smirked. "Well, if the shoe fits." I said with a smile. "Shut up." She said with a giggle before using her vampire strength to throw a high heel shoe at me I ducked and the heel was implanted in the wall.

I jumped on her bed and sat down beside her. She laid back I followed her lead and laid back to. Rebekah let out a deep sigh "I just don't want him to hurt you, again." She turned her head to look at me catching me in her blue eyes. I tried to muster a reassuring smile "He won't." I lied, technically I had no way of knowing that and neither did she. "We didn't think he would do it the first time. What's to stop him from doing it again?" she asked. "Not to defend him, but there were extenuating circumstances." "I guess. It's just when we finally found you. You were so hurt and broken and I didn't think you would survive." She had tears in her eyes that bubbled down her face I partially sat up and pulled her into a hug "Shh. Its ok you're not going to lose me. Us girls have got to stick together. Remember?" I said while rubbing her back. This is the side of Rebekah people don't get to see or they ignore. Whenever people think of Rebekah they think cold-hearted original vampire what they would see, if they bothered to look is a young girl who puts family above all even herself.

After a couple of minutes she pulled away wiped her tears, fixed her make-up and in true Rebekah fashion said "Come with me. We're going shopping." I groaned she's _knows_ how much I hate shopping. She must be doing this as payback for the Damon comment. "I don't want to hear it, Ziva. If I'm going to have to put up with you shagging Klaus for the next couple of weeks, I'm sure you can handle shopping with me for a few hours." I put my hands up in surrender; I wasn't going to win this one. She gave me a smug smile and used vamp speed to get to her car I sighed and did the same.

She drove us to one of the most upscale stores in New Orleans maybe in all of Louisiana. By the 5th outfit I was already irritated but I was happy to see Rebekah happy she was defiantly excited to have her dress-up doll back. While I was in the dressing rooms trying on a dress for what seemed like umpteenth time an obscure memory came back to me and I laughed. "What's so funny?" Rebekah asked me curiously when I came out. "Van Goh." I said simply. She looked like she needed more "One time in the 1800's I ran into Klaus in Paris and we went to this society party together and he left me to go feed on some poor society lady. And I got bored so I began talk to this young artist he eventually asked me if he could paint me. Klaus heard our conversation and instead of killing him like I thought he would he simply compelled him to go home and chop his own ear off. And the rest as they say is history." I added with a laugh. Rebekah was about to respond when my enhanced hearing picked up on a familiar voice.

I followed it right outside the store "Abby?" I questioned.

* * *

><p>This was more of a filler chapter more will happen in the next one. So what do you think good, bad? let me know.<p> 


End file.
